Lily and James: The True Love Story
by ILoveGinnyWeasley731
Summary: This story starts with Lily and James's 7th year at Hogwarts. t will go up to the night they die. Please Please Please read!NOT A ONESHOT! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

It was Lily Evan's 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She couldn't wait to get back, but one thing she could wait for, was seeing James Potter. She could go on forever about why she hated him but first on the list would be he makes her feel nervous.

James Potter couldn't wait to get back to his school and see the beautiful Lily Evans. He had missed her like crazy. He had missed looking into those eyes in his opinion the most beautiful things in the world, he had even missed all the times that she had said no to him every time he asked her out.

Sirius had been staying at the Potter's sense his parents claim that they want nothing else to do with him. This over joyed him, he hated his family, hated that they hated muggle borns, hated that they followed Voldemort – the darkest wizard of all time. Sirius felt very lucky to have friend like his. James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black made the up the Marauders the best Pranksters of all time!

**O.o.O**

"Hey Mum!" Lily yelled at the top of her voice.

"Yes Lils" Rose yelled back.

"I am Head Girl. We get our own dormitories and common room!" said lily, as she walked down the stairs with a huge smile on her face.

"That's great, Lils" said Rose returning lily's smile. "Who's the head boy?"

"It doesn't say" Lily murmured as she looked down to read the piece of paper again. What if … no it wouldn't but she had this funny feeling that-

"AAHHHH! LILY" screamed Petunia as she walked in the door and an owl flew in behind her. "Look at this! You have messed up our family!" Petunia yelled as she ran from the room.

The owl landed on the nearest chair to Lily and held out her leg so Lily could take the note off. She unrolled it and looked at it in horror!

** o.O.o**

An owl flew into James open window and land on his chair and held out his leg. James who didn't know who it could be from. As he looked at the symbol on the front of the letter. As he opened it his eyes opened. To James Potter I am pleased to inform you that you have been given the post of Head Boy. Please meet the Headmaster at his office with the Head Girl to receive the password for your common room. Inside this envelope contains you Head Boy Badge, wear with pride. Yours Sincerely Professor McGonagall P.S the Headmaster likes Candy. "No, why me" James whispered under his breath "what will Padfoot say?" "What would I say?" Sirius said as he walked in to the room. "Nothing" James answered a little too quickly. Then Sirius saw the letter in James hand and snatch it out. He read it and as he read his face turned into utter shock. "No, No and NO" Sirius said and then looked at James and said "well now we know that Dumbledore's losing his touch, who in their right mind would make you Head Boy? You should write to Lily, I am sure she is Head Girl, tell her the news." Then Sirius left the room swearing under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

"See you mum. I love you mum," Lily said and looked as though she was about to cry.

"I love you to Lils, write to me" whispered her mother.

"I will, Bye" she said before she left. Lily usually love the train trip to Hogwarts but this time she was dreading it. The Heads and prefects had to meet on the train for a meeting before the reach school.

**X.x.X**

James and Sirius made their way on to platform nine and three quarters. Sirius, had still not gotten over the fact that James is head boy, he had laughed at him all summer and James had also found it amusing. No one in their right mind would make James Potter head boy. He and Sirius had come to the inclusion that Dumbledore must have been drunk when he made the choice.

James who had been waiting for a reply of the letter he had sent lily, not that he expected her to reply but he still hoped.

"Do you think she has forgotten me?" James asked Sirius.

"James, James, James," Sirius stared, "how could she?"

"I guess your right" James mumbled, he hoped that Lily was Head Girl and if she was they would be spending a lot more time together.

**X.x.X**

As Lily made her way to the Heads department she couldn't help thinking about what James had said in his letter. She was deep in thought and she didn't even notice she had walked straight into some one.

"Hey watch it!" said a Snape. Then he looked up and saw it was Lily. He immediately regrated speaking, it was the way she looked at him like a snake ready to kill. All Lily did was say "sorry" and walked off without a look back. Snape just stared after, he had lost her. The moment he had called her mudlood – he would do _**anything **_to get her back but he was too late.

Lily opened the door that leads into the heads compartment, and there he was the arrogant, annoying James Potter was smirking right at her.

"I knew you were Head even if you didn't answer my letter!" James said.

Lily just glared at him.


End file.
